The invention relates to a radiation apparatus for electronic devices and particularly to a radiation apparatus that has an axial fan with a nose-shaped spindle for guiding wind direction.
A conventional axial fan 10, as shown in FIG. 1, has a spindle 11. Because of this spindle 11, when the axial fan 10 rotates, the wind being generated forms a low pressure zone at the air exit of the spindle 11 and results in reverse or counter air flow.
The reverse air flow (or counter air flow) incurred at the air exit of the spindle 11 causes the wind to flow unevenly through the radiation fins 21 of the radiator 20 (as shown in FIG. 2A) of electronic devices. As a result, heat dissipation for these devices is ineffective. In order to prevent the aforesaid problem from taking place, many electronic devices (such as servers, workstations, notebook computers and desktop computers, etc.) have increased the distance between the axial fan 10 and the radiator 20 (from a smaller distance L1 to a greater distance L2, as shown in FIG. 2B). While such an arrangement enables the wind generated by the axial fan 10 to flow evenly through the radiation fins 21 of the radiator, 20 and reduce the impact caused by the reverse air flow (or counter air flow) and improve radiation effect, it increases the size of the devices and cannot meet the prevailing thin and light requirement for electronic devices.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, it is necessary to develop a radiation apparatus to overcome the problems caused by the reverse air flow (or counter air flow), improve the radiation effectiveness for electronic devices, and to shorten the distance between the axial fan and the radiator to reduce the size of the radiation apparatus and meet the thin and light design requirements.
The primary object of the invention is to provide a radiation apparatus for improving the radiation deficiency resulting from reverse air flow (or counter air flow) at the air exit of the axial fan spindle in electronic devices and to decrease the distance between the axial fan and the radiator in order to reduce the size of the radiator.
The radiation apparatus of the invention includes a radiator and an axial fan. The radiator is bonded to the processor of an electronic device for dispersing heat generated by the processor. The radiator has a plurality of radiation fins that have one end facing the axial fan 10 and the other end opposing the axial fan 10. The axial fan is located on one side of the radiator for drawing external air into the device to dissipate heat from the interior of the device. The axial fan ha a nose-shaped spindle tip with the nose tip close to the radiator. When the axial fan rotates, wind flows evenly along the nose-shaped tip of the spindle to the radiator.
When in use, the rotating axial fan draws external air into the casing for dispersing heat from the interior of the casing. Wind flows evenly along the nose-shaped spindle to the radiator. Thus the wind flows through the radiation fins to carry the heat generated by the processor away and achieve the radiation effect.
The foregoing, as well as additional objects, features and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.